hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena Black
'Appearance:' Her waist-length, dark tresses are usually worn down or partially braided. That is probably the most feminine thing about her. The noble attire she is expected to wear is in a wardrobe in her bed chamber, scarcely touched. Instead, she dresses more like a commoner - not a beggar, mind you - because it's simply more comfortable and functional in her daily activities. Eyes the shade of milk chocolate always seem to look through a person, rather than at them. She is of small stature, barely reaching 5'3" and weighing roughly 115 lbs. Altogether, she is a relatively attractive witch, but it is not her appearance that causes her would-be suitors to run for the hills. 'Personality:' Athena is not your typical noble lady. She's much more at home rough-housing with her brothers than she is having tea with her sister. At heart, she is as sensitive as any other girl, but on the exterior she is as cold and rigid as stone. Her fuse is very short, and she is easily provoked into duels and fisticuffs. In the ranks of the knights is where she would prefer to be, but as women are not allowed, she must settle for eventually being pawned off to the highest bidder - I mean, of course, a suitor chosen by her father. As he's been absent several years, she's been lucky to avoid this unfortunate ordeal. 'History:' The noble house of Black has a long, mostly boring, history. It wasn't until the 5th century that things became a little more interesting. Tensions amongst twins, Vega and Centuri Kaleous Black, tore the family apart. Both men were in love with one woman, Hellena. They both sought to win her over, and what began as something one might label "sibling rivalry" snowballed into an all out feud. Vega eventually drew his sword on his brother in a fit of rage. Hellena cared deeply for both men, but loved Vega. She did not wish for him to take this drastic measure, for he'd surely regret it for the rest of his life. As Vega lunged for his brother, Hellena threw herself in his path and was impaled by the sword. Vega held her as she took her last breaths. Hellena's passing was hard on the twins, but they were affected in different ways. Vega blamed the death of his love on Centuri, and became vengeful and cold. Centuri wanted nothing more than to put this feud to rest and grieve in peace. Vega refused to bury the hatchet, and the pure hatred in his heart changed him into a dark and sinister man. Centuri, obviously threatened by his brother's ill will, soon fled and the Black family never heard from him again. Vega searched for many years, and though he never forgot nor forgave, he eventually gave up the chase, as he was getting on in years and needed an heir. None could hold a candle to the perfection of Hellena, but he found a suitable wife in a woman named Marion. He did not love this woman, by any means. She was simply a young, fertile woman of good breeding and pure blood. They settled in Norfolk and started a family. His malicious ways eventually found him on the wrong side of a sword and he was slain just shy of his 40th year. Over the centuries, the Black family became well known as a dark and shady bunch, fueled by greed, lust, and hatred. One particular family caught the brunt of their malicious ways - the Kales. The Blacks nearly managed to eradicate the entire Kale line. Unbeknownst to them, the Kale family was actually the brighter side of the Black family. The Vega-Centuri feud had somehow managed to continue long after they were dead and forgotten. Several generations later, enter Julius Black. Julius, being the typical Black, sought out a wife of high standing and pure blood. Adelena, the daughter of a family acquaintance, met these standards, and was soon given to Julius as if she were a piece of property. She despised her cruel suitor, but to appease her father, she married him and bore his children. Zephyrin, Celestria, and Athena grew up as normal as any other noble wizarding family did - which, of course, was not normal, at all. When the three were young, her father was knighted. He was proud of his heritage, maybe too proud at times, and found muggle violence disgusting and pitiful. Joining the ranks of the knights was merely a ruse, to throw off the scent of the witch-hunters. Why would anyone with the power to kill another human being with mere words bother with silly things like swords, after all? The children rarely saw their father, likewise, neither did their mother. Which is why it was rather suspicious when she became pregnant 12 years after Athena was born, while Julius was at war. She swore that she became with child the last time Julius was at home, but the dates just didn't quite add up. Soon after giving birth to Lucco, Adelena became very ill and perished. Everyone suspected foulplay, perhaps poisoning or a curse, by Julius, but no one dared accuse him for fear of meeting the same fate. Zephyrin soon followed in his father's footsteps. He joined the knights and left his sisters and brother behind. Julius sent one of his generals to his home to keep watch over the remaining three children. Celestria became the mother figure to Athena and Lucco, preparing meals, keeping house, and other such matronly duties. Athena's short fuse and rebellious manner often got her into trouble with her older sister. The girl would have rather been out taking archery and swordsmanship lessons from their guard and practicing spells in the forest than dressing in frilly gowns and having tea with the other nobles. Things always turned out badly for her at those kinds of events. For instance, at one particular event hosted by her family, she decided to harass two seemingly random noble brats. Upon learning that they were none other than Bastian and Jacklyn Kale, she was surprised (and delighted). She continued to antagonize them, having heard tales of the long-standing feud between their families. They were a hair's width away from dueling when Celestria stepped in and dragged Athena off by her ear. As she was lead away, she assured Bastian that this was not over. At every opportunity, Athena did whatever she could to get under Bastian's skin. It was exhilarating, it's what she lived for. Between the times they came across one another, she'd prepare new insults. She'd devise new ways to torture this boy with words. Eventually, it paid off, and he agreed to meet her in a nearby forest to duel. She had been practicing her offensive magic and thought she could easily defeat him. However, just as the duel started, they caught the attention of a young dragon that just happened to be craving "young witch" right about then. Athena was paralyzed out of fear for a moment, then took off as fast as she could, leaving Bastian - hopefully, as a meal alternative. She was not fast enough, though, and the dragon's mighty claw reached for her. Luckily, the dragon's aim was off, and he was unable to get a grasp on the young woman. However, Athena tripped over the outstretched claw and tumbled to the ground. When she rolled onto her back, she saw the dragon was now hungrily towering over her. It's warm, thick saliva was dripping down on her. She thought for sure this was the end, she was too petrified to do anything. It was then that she glimpsed Bastian from the corner of her eye. She figured he'd have fled like she did, but he was there, flinging spells at the beast like a pro. Maybe it was the astonishment of her enemy attempting to save her or the fact that a dragon was inches away from gobbling her up, but she fainted then and there. When she awoke, she was in the Kale home, being tended to by his grandparents. She didn't speak a word to them, merely waited for Celestria to arrive to take her home. In fact, she hardly spoke at all for quite some time after the ordeal. She was torn between her dislike of Bastian, and the feeling of gratitude toward him for saving her life. She avoided him from then on, suspecting he'd want something in return, or worse yet, think that she owes her life to him. She couldn't help but feel the latter was true, even if she refused to admit it. She spent the next few years being forced on suitor after suitor by her sister. In their father's absence, no "deals" had been made as far as their futures, so Celestria took it upon herself to put Athena on the market. After a while, Athena was branded as "unfit for marriage" and that suited her just fine. It didn't help that every man that came calling ended up needing a healer soon after they were left alone with her for even a moment. She concentrated most of her efforts on "training" Lucco. Since he wasn't really a Black, she felt it was her duty to make sure he at least acted like one. Upon hearing of a wizarding school opening soon, she insisted that Lucco be enrolled as soon as possible. Celestria thought it was a good idea to send the both of them off, as her patience was wearing thin for her siblings. Unbeknownst to Athena, Celestria signed her up as a student, along with Lucco. Athena is under the impression that she will be escorting Lucco to the school as his guardian and nothing more. Category:Characters Category:Other